


Honey, I'm Home

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Apologies, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean's Room, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well that's kinda sad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

Cas had been gone for over a year. He had never left for that long. He actually let the Winchester brothers, Dean in particular, believe he was dead. And now he had the nerve to just pop right into the bunker, Dean's room of all places. Dean was pissed, Dean was ready to punch the cocky son of a bitch. He tried to restrain, to be more civil, to hear Cas's side of the story. If he had a story.

"Surprised you even remembered which room was mine," Dean stated cooly, his back to Cas.

"Of course I remembered. We spent so much time here together... so many memories."

"I've made even more since you've been gone," it was a lie, of course. Dean had been so broken up over Cas he hadn't even looked at another human being that way since he'd 'died'.

"I know that's not true."

Dean turned to face Cas, he was furious, "So you can watch me from your little perch or whatever the fuck but you can't come check in? Let me know you're alive?" tears were building up in his eyes, "I loved you Cas! So much, I told you that! How could you do this to me?"

"Loved?" the angel's face was heartbreaking. He looked so sad... so fallen, "You don't love me anymore Dean?"

"I- I don't know! Dammit Cas you let me think you were dead for over a year! You can't... you can't do that to a person!" he turned away again to hide the tears that were now streaming down his face. He had to get control of himself, this was ridiculous.

"I'm here now."

"Too little, too late." With a flutter of invisible wings, Cas was in front of Dean. He wiped away the tears on the hunter's cheeks with his hand. He smiled an apologetic half smile. Dean gave up on being angry, and embraced his old best friend.

"I missed you so much. I prayed to you every night hoping you were still out there. Until I lost hope," he squeezed the angel harder, never wanting to let go. Cas hugged him back, closing his eyes and breathing in Dean's scent. He had missed even that aspect of the hunter.

"I know. I'm so sorry Dean, so sorry. I pray to anything out there willing to listen that you will forgive me."

Dean pulled Cas off of himself only to hold him at arm's length and look at him carefully. Then he pulled the angel back to him and kissed his full lips lightly, experimentally. Was it still the same Cas? That was something no shifter or hallucination could mimic, the kisses. It felt so familiar, and Dean welcomed more. More and more until Dean had Castiel pinned against the wall. The two were shedding clothing like dogs in the spring. They were determined to explore every inch of each other's bodies. In case they had forgotten anything. They wanted to re learn everything about each other. They both knew they would never be fully satisfied, that they wanted to keep on like that for the rest of time. But Dean was human and could only take so much. They were lying on his bed, taking a bit of a break, Cas's head was on his muscular chest, when Dean's stomach growled. It sent them both into an immature giggle fit, but when they were done laughing, Cas insisted Dean get something to eat.

"I'll stay here and get dressed. I should probably say hello to Sam."

Dean smiled, "I can wait."

"That's alright."

So Dean slipped on a pair of blue jeans and strode out of his room a happier man than when he entered it. Unfortunately, to get to the kitchen, he had to pass through the main room, a favorite hangout for a certain moose. He was there, of course, reading some book about who knows what.

"Hey Dean," he said with a sly grin, putting his book down, "have you got someone over or are you just being really loud with your porn magazines?"

Dean coughed to buy himself a few extra seconds to decide what to say, "um... someone's here."

"Oh good. I'm proud of you for moving on Dean. I know it was difficult after Cas. So who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, actually," Cas stated, he was wearing his suit pants and his white shirt (only partially tucked in) with his old blue tie. His hair was wonderfully messy. Dean put his arm around the angel when he stood beside him, grateful for the solidity. Sam just looked really confused.


End file.
